In recent years, a reminding function to send information from an information processing apparatus to a user on the basis of a push system gathers attention. If information is registered in an application program with the reminding function, a user can receive the information by the push system. An example of the application program with the reminding function is a scheduler application. If a schedule in which data and time is associated with a comment is registered, the scheduler application displays the corresponding comment on the information processing apparatus, for example, several hours before the registered data and time.
In some technologies, not only date and time, but various conditions can be set as timing on when the information are presented.
An information delivery system described in Patent Document 1 relates to an information delivery system for increasing an opportunity to deliver information to a mobile information terminal connecting to an internet or a mobile communication network. The information delivery system determines timing on when the delivered information is outputted, on the basis of output condition information. The information delivery system may increase the opportunity to deliver information to the mobile information terminal.
An apparatus for handling information with conditions described in Patent Document 2 adds conditions in which information resources becomes useful, as condition information represented by 5W1H (Who, What, When, Where, Why, How), to the information resources and preliminarily stores them in advance. The apparatus for handling the information with conditions may select the information resources having the condition information suitable for the conditions of the moment and present them to a user.
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309616
[Patent Document 2] International Patent Application Publication No. WO2004/019225